ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bajoran sun
Proper name What episode was the name of the Bajoran sun first mentioned? Rebelstrike2005 12:07, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) :It's funny you mention that; seeing that you created the article. --Gvsualan 12:50, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) ::I don't think it ever has been. "B'hava'el" isn't in the Encyclopedia, either. I think this name is from the Star Trek: Star Charts which is non-canon. Alex Peckover 12:41, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) I guess we should take it out. Rebelstrike2005 15:09, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) :It very well could have been derived from an Okudagram star chart show in Keikos class room, but that should be left up to someone more versed in the origins of the name in the first place. --Gvsualan 20:51, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) ::: One official source I can find for the name of the star is in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual, right up front on page 4 it summarizes the Bajor system and I quote "The fourteen planets revolving around Bajor-B'have'el. . .". The proper named used in that book for the Bajoran sun is "Bajor-B'have'el", so the name is at least in the canonical grey area of the official manuals. The name "Bajor-B'have'el" is also used in the Deep Space Nine Roleplaying Game that was made by Last Unicorn Games, in it's short description of the Bajor system. Judging from the copyright dates, the Tech Manual came first. Unfortunately, the okudagrams that have been replicated in tech manuals and "making of" books that list the Bajor system don't give names for the planets or star, just meaningless numerical readouts though. --Wingsandsword 03:35, 13 Jul 2005 (UTC) Bajor (star)? Don't the planets Bajor VII and Bajor VIII imply (by our naming conventions) that this star is named "Bajor?" I realize that it was never referred to as such on the show, but I think we should move the star to Bajor (star) (with disambig link from the planet Bajor). Anyone agree, disagree, hate me for even suggesting such a thing?--Tim Thomason 16:03, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :Support. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:11, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :: I don't see any references to the sun being simply called "Bajor". Unoffically (unless Jorg has found an Okudagram to support it (aside from this)) the name is what is discussed in the above discussion section. Officially the only dialogue supporting the current name was spoken by Dax, "The Yukon is headed straight for the Bajoran sun." The script simply says: "EXT. RUNABOUT (OPTICAL) -- The Runabout heads toward the sun." Otherwise, I don't like making up names and declaring them official unless that is how they were so treated-- this goes back to all are "battle of x" articles we have that are named based on "fan boy" fantasies. Otherwise there is an article called Bajoran system. --Alan del Beccio 16:42, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :::We also have this map of the Bajoran sector where the Bajoran sun is labeled "Sun" followed my several numbers or letters I cannot make out. It's definitely not labeled "Bajor", so I'd say we stick with Bajoran sun. --Jörg 17:34, 5 October 2006 (UTC) Operation Return Is the star in the backround the Bajoran sun? Tough Little Ship 14:58, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I dont think so -- according to the lines in the episode, following the Klingon's entrance into the battle and the Defiant broke through the Dominion lines: :* Sisko: "We've got '''three hours' before the minefield is detonated. Set a course for DS9. Maximum warp." : Later... :*Sisko: "''Dax, what's our E.T.A.?" :*Dax: "Eleven minutes." :*O'Brien: "That's cutting it awfully close." :Then... :*Dukat: "There's nothing to worry about. In exactly four minutes, thousands of Dominion ships will start pouring through the wormhole. I just hope the Defiant gets here in time for Sisko to see it." :It would seem that the battle took place at a location that took 3 hours at maximum warp for the Defiant to come from, in order to reach DS9 in time. : This means two things: :# That is not the Bajoran sun we see in this image. :# The alternate name for Operation Return -- Battle of Bajor is inaccurate (indicating that the battle took place there). It should be [[Battle for Bajor|Battle for Bajor]], Battle for Deep Space 9 or none of the above. : As such I removed the following: :*"During Operation Return the Klingons entered the battle with the Bajoran sun in their rear." : --Alan del Beccio 15:32, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC)